Together Forever
by evila-elf
Summary: Divorces are a hard time to go through....


Together Forever  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Divorces are a hard time to go through.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. If you sue me, all you'll get is a new state quarter collection, a few watches, and a chewed-up piece of bubble gum (grape flavored if you are interested!).  
  
Notes: I'm deciding to take a short break from Saving Grace to write out this one-parter that popped into my head during a long drive.  
  
Thankx: To all of the people who constantly review my fics, past, present, and future!!  
  
Placement: This takes place before the digidestined all meet, roughly a year before.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, can we keep it?" Matt looked up at his parents hopefully, flicking his wild blonde hair out of his marine blue eyes. His brother TK was petting the stray dog that they had found at the park. They had looked all over for the owner, but found none. The dog had followed them home.  
  
"Now's not a good time, honey," their mom said.  
  
"Pwease?" TK begged as he scratched the dog behind the ear.  
  
"You always wanted to teach us about responsibility," Matt argued determined. "Why is it bad timing--?"  
  
"We're getting a divorce..." Their dad said softly.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I'm sorry--we're sorry--," he said. "We have talked it over a lot. We have made our decision."  
  
Matt wasn't able to speak. TK was confused as he was completely lost. Matt opened his mouth, then closed it again. He turned away from his parents and grabbed TK's hand, then started running, the dog barking as it followed them.  
  
The dad started to follow them, but his wife stopped him. "They need time to talk."  
  
  
  
Matt ran all the way to the park before he dropped from exhaustion under a huge maple tree.  
  
TK, still standing, bent down next to him. "What's wrong, Matt? What's a divorce?" He figured that it was anything but good.  
  
Matt took a deep shaky breath, he should have seen this coming. He looked up at his little brother, then motioned for him to sit down next to him. "Well, a divorce is," he thought for a minute, trying to find the right words. "When two people don't wanna be married any more and want to be separated."  
  
"Mom and Dad don't want to be married any more?" TK repeated. "Why?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea, TK. Maybe they just got tired of each other..." His voice trailed off as he thought of the many arguments he had heard late at night.  
  
"You wouldn't get tired of me, will ya?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that, bro. I could never get tired of you," he ruffled up TK's already messed up hair.  
  
"Good!! Then we'll be together forever!"  
  
  
*6 months later*  
  
  
Matt walked out of the house, carrying a small box that contained all of his few belongings, and went over to the parked car and his dad.  
  
The divorce had been made final last week and he and his dad were moving out to an apartment. He took one last look at the house that he would be leaving forever. His mom and TK had gone out shopping earlier and weren't due back for awhile.  
  
The apartment they were moving to was out in the city, so chances are that this would have been the last time that he would have gotten to see his brother, but no. His dad had conveniently picked a time when they were gone.   
  
Matt watched the house fade from view as they sped down the highway.  
  
  
*3 months later*  
  
"Camp!! Dad, you can't be serious!" Matt shouted at his dad in what seemed like the 10th argument that week.  
  
"Yes, you are, Matt!" he shouted back.  
  
"Why do I have to go to camp, anyways!"  
  
"You need to get out more, instead of mopping around the house all the time. Besides, TK might be there."  
  
"Is that supposed to make a difference?" Matt hadn't seen his brother for so long that he had forgotten how much he really missed him.  
  
"It might make a difference to him."  
  
Matt crossed his arms as his dad left him alone in the room. As much as he did want to see TK, he didn't want to admit that maybe his dad was making the right decision for a change.  
  
He remembered the words that TK had spoken to him at a time that had seemed so long ago.... "You won't get tired of me, will ya?...We'll be together forever!"  



End file.
